harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gannon (SI)/Quotes
'Greetings' Male *'First Meeting:' "Name's Gannon. I'm a carpenter. My store's on the outskirts of town. Anything ya want built, I'm your man. I'm impressed that you're startin' up a ranch all on your own like this. Ya ever need anythin', you gimme a holler!" *'Afternoon:' "Hey there. What can I do for ya?" *'Evening:' "Who's there?! Oh, it's you, player. Man, you scared me." Female *'Morning:' "Mornin'. You seem happy to be up." *'Evening:' "Heya. Up at this hour? That busy, eh?" 'Chat' Male *"This island ain't big, but it's got a nice foundation. Makes my work easier." *'Gifts a Sun Stone:' "Man, player, you're always givin' me things. I found this stone in the back of my house the other day. Player, I heard you were lookin' for these. Take it. It's yours." Female *"Carpenter work's tough. I get a real good sweat' goin'." *"Eliza's a real beaut like her Mom. Better'n takin' after me, right?" *"Eliza can't stand me washing our clothes together..." *"I'm just takin' a break. I ain't no slacker." *'At Carol's (Day off):' "Drinkin' tea out in the sun really makes it feel like a day off." *'After a typhoon:' "Typhoons ain't got nothin' on the houses I've built." *'After a blizzard:' ""Blizzards ain't got nothin' on the houses I've built." *'Gifts a Sun Stone:' "Man, player, you're always givin' me things. I found this stone in the back of my house the other day. Player, I heard you were lookin' for these. Take it. It's yours." *'On your birthday:' "I heard it's your birthday. It ain't much, but here's a present." *'When shown a disliked animal:' "Grrr! Rawr! Rawr!" *'When shown the Blue Feather: '"Anyone but me!" *'After you are married:' "If you can run that ranch, I'd bet you'd make a good wife." 'Gifts' Male *'Loved:' "Whoa! Thanks! I love these." Female *'Favorite:' "Oh, man--this tempura rice looks good. Thanks." *'Loved:' "Whoa! This is nice! Thanks." *'Liked: '"Nice. I like these. Thanks, man." *'Neutral:' "Thanks." *'Disliked:' "Ain't really my cup o' tea, but hey, I'll take it." *'Hated:' "I hate this. Get me something else next time." *'Birthday (Favorite): '"It's kinda embaressin' gettin' my favorite thing on my birthday." *'Birthday Gift (Neutral/Liked):' "It's my birthday today. Thanks, man." *'Multiple Gifts/Declines:' "Not in the mood, sorry!" *'When given chocolate on Harmony Day: '"Whoa! Chocolate! For me!? Thanks, man." 'Heart Lines' Female *'1 Heart:' "This is my normal face.... Don't be scared. It ain't that bad, is it?" *'2-3 Hearts:' "There ain't a thing I can't build if I've got the lumber and land." *'4-5 Hearts:' "Eliza ain't got any siblings, so could you play with her from time to time?" *'6 Hearts:' "Long as I can live in peace with Eliza on this here island, I'm happy." *'7 Hearts:' "I think I've spoiled Eliza. But I can't help it!" *'8-9 Hearts:' "Man, my teacher was great. I just 'bout keeled over a million times durin' training." *'10 Hearts:' "I didn't think a woman could run a ranch... But you're incredible." 'Festivals' Female New Years Festival: *"Leave the rice candy makin' to me! It'll be great!" Cooking Festival: *"Yer cooking's gonna be put to the test here." *"Ya make somethin' good?" Fishing Festival: *"Are you gonna enter, player? I'm rootin' for ya." *"Ya didn't win, but you tried your best." Fireworks Festival: *"Now this is summer! Pretty lights and those big bangs. I love it." *"Ain't it great, player?" Rice Festival: *"Workin' every day's gotta be tough. You're incredible. Really." Snow Festival: *'Small snowman:' "That's okay. It'll do." *'Large snowman:' "Whoa! This one's amazing! I'll tell ya, that's one huge snowman!"h Category:Sunshine Islands Quotes